Ledge of Love
by Katey188
Summary: This is a story that I wanted to do for quite a while now. Nothing big, just my version of what I wanna see happen in season 6. It picks up where Watershed left off. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Castle fic and I had to write it because it was bugging me for a couple of months. I decided to write it after seeing an interview with Stana Katic.**

**I got the title from Jon Huertas's song, because it's inspired by Castle and Beckett's relationship and I think it best describes it.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it. It picks up where Watershed ended.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Castle's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Castle bent down on one knee, looked her straight in the eyes and showed her the ring he got. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

The question took her by surprise. That is something she did not expect, especially since she came here to tell him she got the job in DC, expecting him to break up with her and get angry. Instead he offered her a ring and proposed to her. She didn't reply and just stood there watching him, studying his features, trying to see if he actually meant it or he was just messing around.

Castle's voice came slowly and brought her back to reality. "Please say something." It was kind, which surprised her again.

"You're... you're proposing?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um... yeah. Hence the ring." he said getting up at the same time as her.

She pushed his hand down and raised her eyes to meet his. "Look... I've gotta tell you something." he swallowed deeply, but kept her eye contact. She took a deep breath in before continuing "I've got the job... in DC. Would that make you change your mind?" she just blurt out.

"No. I said that no matter what you decide, I wanna spend the rest of my life knowing that you'll always be there with me... even if that means moving to DC." he added last minute.

She stood quiet again staring at him. Castle surprised her again. Why did she actually think he would run and try to take everything back? This is a man that loves her, truly loves her and she actually thought that suddenly he wouldn't care. He always cared and he was always there. She was the one that seemed to constantly make one mistake after another and constantly hurting him. She was sure he'd make a great husband. One that would never leave her and would always be there for her. That thought is the one that helped her make up her mind and a her face split into a wide smile. "Yes." she said.

"Yes, what?" he asked, as if trying to make sure she was actually accepting his proposal.

She let out a small laugh. "Yes, I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, not wanting to ever let go.

Castle gently lowered her arm and slipped the ring on her finger, without breaking the kiss. Instead he pulled her closer, wrapped his own arms around her waist. But realized they can't stay like that forever, even though that's all he wanted. He pushed her slightly and took a look at her face.

She had a huge smile that mirrored his and everything he felt was clearly visible on her face.

"So are we moving to DC?"he asked.

"No."

"Wait, what?" Castle's smile faded hearing her answer. "A minute ago you were telling me that you got the job and you always said how what being an FBI agent would mean to you. So what changed?"

Seeing his face, Beckett's smile widened even more if that was possible. "I just realized that this is my home. This is where I belong and where my family is. Of course I'd love to go to DC, but it'd just feel too weird. And now with you proposing..."

"Look I don't want you to blame me for not taking the most important job of your life." he interrupted her.

"Castle, my decision was already... almost taken. I just thought you might break up with me. You were already angry enough and... anyway, it was stupid. Point is I love you and I'm not gonna leave." he still looked a little confused, so she moved in to kiss him again. "Don't worry. I don't regret my decision and I'm most certainly not blaming you." she kissed him one last time, before stretching her hand towards him. "Come on, Castle. Let's go home."

He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked home together.

* * *

Beckett knocked on the door of Captain Gates' office and entered, maybe a little slower than she intended. She closed the door and approached the desk.

"Detective Beckett." Gates said when she saw her.

"Sir. You asked me to come here."

"Yes, I did." she finally raised her eyes from the papers on the desk. "So, why are you still here?"

Beckett looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Is there a reason you're not in DC yet, because I heard you got a job there." Gates explained.

"Oh, I'm not going anymore." Beckett replied, maybe a little too casually. She quickly realized that when she saw Gates face and almost regretted it.

"You're what?"

"Sir I can explain..." Beckett tried to continue, but Gates interrupted her again.

"Do you know how many detectives out there would kill to get such a job opportunity and you're just... throwing it away? I hope you've got a good reason for that!"

"Sir, I just couldn't leave. Everything I love is here. My family, my friends and my home. My work. Everything is here and I just couldn't walk away from that."

Gates didn't seem impressed at all and kept fixing Beckett with a look that seemed to say she might kill her any minute. "So you're staying here." her voice was shaky. Beckett thought it was probably from trying to keep it calm.

"Yes, sir."

Gates kept fixing her with the same stern look. "Fine. I expect you here tomorrow at 9 am. Now get out!"

Beckett obeyed without another word. She quickly closed the door and leaned against it. She saw Castle standing next to her.

"How did it go?" he asked as the two of them began walking away from Gates' office.

Beckett tried to find the best word to describe the whole conversation, especially Gates' face. "It could have gone better..." was all she could come up with, but the thought of her captain's face made her smile.

"Well, at least she didn't kick you out." he caught a glimpse of her smile. "Why are you so happy?"

"You should have seen her face." she simply answered and her smile widened.

They walked to the elevator, but before they even got there they heard Esposito calling them.

"Beckett, Castle. What are you two doing here?"

"Espo, if you really wanna know, I still work here." Kate answered.

"Good, 'cause I probably would have kicked your ass - the FBI just stole our case!" His anger soon disappeared when he closed in to hug her. "So why are you doing this?"

"I just couldn't leave." she replied.

"Just admit you care too much about us." he said after they hugged.

"Don't push it." she said in a fake threatening voice, but ended up laughing.

"I'm gonna go tell Ryan. You two have fun." Esposito said walking away, but not before Beckett got a chance to smack him in the shoulder.

Castle put his arm around Beckett's shoulders and took her to the elevator. "You know what, Castle?"

"What?" he asked gently as the elevator doors closed.

"I really would have missed all this in DC." she said and leaned in for a long kiss, before they got off and walked home together.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter! Next one will definitely be longer and I'm hoping for a quick update.**

**I've pretty much got an idea about where I wanna take this story and I've written a sort of sketch for future chapters. **

**Let me know what you think and a huge thank you in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter, finally up. I'd just like to say a few things.**

**First of all, I decided to keep Pi around in my story, simply because it's funny to see how Castle's face contorts when he says his name, or thinks about him :) He won't appear to much, just enough to annoy Castle as much as possible.**

**Second of all, the other characters won't appear that much at first, but later all will have their fair share of time. And there may be a some Esplanie scenes later on :).**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_3 months later_

Beckett walked into the bedroom and found Castle fast asleep. She leaned over him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Hey, wake up." He hummed in response. "Come on. Breakfast's ready." Kate continued.

"Papaya again? Or mango?" he asked in an irritated tone, starting to wake up.

"At least give him a chance. I mean he's... nice." Beckett tried to sound convincing, but failed remarkably.

Castle got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to Beckett. "Yeah, right. I don't even know what Alexis sees in him. You got indigestion because of him. And frankly, I might get it too if he stays any longer."

"We don't know I got indigestion from his food."

"What else could it be?" Castle asked. "How are you feeling, by the way?" he suddenly remembered to ask her.

"Um, slightly better." she didn't sound very convincing, in fact her voice was shaking, but Castle knew better than to try to argue with her. Instead he grabbed her hand and together they went down to the kitchen.

"Morning, dad!" Alexis said, running towards him.

"Morning!" he replied with a smile, which faded quickly when Pi saluted him.

"Hey, Mr. C!"

Through gritted teeth Castle answered and managed a smile only because Alexis was there, even though it looked more like a grimace.

After they finished, Beckett quickly went back upstairs to change and, when she came back downstairs, she kissed castle quickly and said goodbye. "I gotta go to work. See you soon!"

"I'll be there as soon as that stupid meeting is over." he replied and kissed her again. He grabbed her hand and held her back. "You sure you can do this? Need I remind you that last time you got sick at a crime scene?"

"Castle, I'm fine." she said and quickly left, before he could get a word in.

* * *

"Yo, Beckett! What are you doing here?" Esposito asked, seeing her at the desk.

"Yeah, Beckett weren't you suppose to be at home?" Ryan continued for him.

"I was, but I got bored." Beckett answered, without looking at them. "Have you got any new cases?"

"Actually, yes." Esposito said and held up his notebook. "Sarah Connors, 35, shot in the chest. We talked to her boyfriend and now we were going to talk to neighbors until Lanie called and told us to go to the morgue."

"OK, you go talk to neighbors, I'll go see what Lanie's got." Ryan and Esposito nodded and Beckett headed for the morgue.

She found Lanie writing a few files. "Hey, weren't you suppose to stay at home another week?" Lanie asked when she saw Beckett walk in.

"Yeah, well, I'm bored, Castle's loft is... crowded and I'm feeling a lot better." Beckett explained.

"Are you sure? You don't look better, in fact, you look pale." Lanie actually sounded a little concerned.

"It was just an indigestion. I'm fine now." Kate said, emphasizing every word. Lanie gave her an unconvinced look, which she just waved away. "So, what have you got on Sarah Connors?"

"She was shot twice with a 45. I also found some post-mortem bruising on her arms. She had this note in her pocket, it looks like an address."

"Maybe she met somebody there. Thank you, Lanie." Beckett said and left the morgue.

"Uh-huh. You're welcome." Lanie called after her.

* * *

Castle walked by just as Beckett was getting out of the bathroom. She seemed startled by his presence and jumped a little bit. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her as they started walking together back to her desk.

"Nothing. I just... thought you'd be here a little later." she invented on the spot.

"Oh, well, the meeting was shorter than I thought. We just discussed the manuscript for my next book and Gina said I have to sign some books next week." he explained.

"Oh." They reached her desk, where they both sat in their chairs and Beckett went on to looking through some files.

"So what do we do know?" Castle asked, already starting to get bored.

"Well, we'll be waiting for Ryan and Espo to come back, see what they got and take it from there."

"Sounds boring. Do you want a coffee?" Castle said.

Beckett pondered for a moment before answering. "No. I already had one." she finally said.

"Your loss." he said before heading for the break room.

Beckett couldn't help but sketch a little smile. She waited for him to go away, before pulling something out of her pocket. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and then looked at the pregnancy stick she was holding. The word she saw made her heart skip a beat - PREGNANT.

* * *

**So, here it is. I know it may be a little short - OK, very short -, but next chapters will definitely be longer. **

**What do you guys think? What will Beckett's reaction be? And Castle's? Let me know what you think about that and the chapter! **


End file.
